The Old World
What is now called the Old World used to be the only world, is where all humans, dwarfs, gnomes, hobbits and catfolk come from. Its people are referred to as the insiders. Made up of three continents Falinde, Hithlonde and Lasea and the centre sea isles. Falinde A continent of innumerable deserts separated by fine tropical segments, at its centre a giant volcano, Kamini, in a permanent state of eruption. To the non initiated Falinde is a deadly place due to the land and the beasts that prosper in such harsh conditions. However the catfolk and human that call it home are able to live comfortable lives, moving from hidden oasis to luxurious caves collecting the spices and the monsters that are unique to their land to be later traded at one of their coastal town on the north coast. Hithlonde Made of planes, forests and a few mountains, the most fertile of the continents it support the largest population mostly made up of hobbits, gnomes and humans. A giant Tree, Millina, over a thousand feet high is located at the core Hithlonde. Surrounding it is large circular mountain range which inside cliff grows reflective crystals that sine light on the Millina's leaves. Lasea The coldest continent made up of snow covered mountains and tundras, mostly inhabited by dwarfs this is where most of the metals in the old world are mined. At it's centre a permanent tornado picks up snow, it is theorised that at the centre lies a giant pillar of ice. The west coast lies extremely close to the barrier, this is the base of operation for most of the monster hunters. The Centre Sea Isles In between of the three continents lies the centre sea, disseminated across the sea there are hundreds of islands of varying sizes. Due to their position they are ideal for both trade and piracy and partake in both. Their population is made up of every race evenly except for the hobbits who do not take well to the seafaring life. The central island is the largest inside of which a giant bassin made up of perfectly pure water devoid of life, no one has ever reached the bottom but some creature emerge occasionally. The Barrier Surrounding the old world is a zone of intensive chaotic magic, this was considered the end of the world for many thousands or years. The water around the barrier is populated by magic creatures that attracted hunters, over time they discovered that you could place special wards could be placed on the boats shielding them from the barrier until the next tide. Using this they where able to delve dipper, where the beasts are more numerous and powerful. When there is a change in the tides new wards have to be placed before the ship is destroyed, this makes staying a long time dangerous. Four hundred and fifty years ago an expedition was mounted to traverse the barrier from the east, five ships set off after forty-four days they came out on the other side after a few more days they found land and set up the first colony, Yonder, in what would become The New World. After a year the ships went back to spread the news, the return trip spent forty-four day in the barriers as has every subsequent trip to Yonder. Expeditions were sent out across the barrier in other directions but none ever returned, there fate unknown. Relationship with the new world After an incident involving giant ship-mimicking creatures only one fleet is allowed to operate throw the barrier at any one time. For the last two centuries that fleet has been operated by the Mercantil Alliance, there fleet makes a round trip to Yonder every ninety-four days. Manufactured objects and immigrants are sent out and new resources and knowledge return. __FORCETOC__ Category:Place